A paso lento
by LalyMalfoyGranger
Summary: Siento como si estuviera a punto de llegar a mi sentencia de muerte,mis ojos empiezan a picar, no merezco nada de esto, un paso, dos, tres, ya perdí la cuenta...


Una nueva historia, hecha en un momento fugaz e inspirador, espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son todos, obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling.

Lumus…

A paso lento camino, no levanto la visto, no quiero ver el final del mismo, una opresión en mi pecho y las ganas de salir corriendo y que todo se joda, pero no puedo, siento como si estuviera a punto de llegar a mi sentencia de muerte, un paso, dos, tres, ya perdí la cuenta, levanto un poco la vista y atisbo a ver a las personas a mi alrededor, mirándome avanzar, sonriendo, ajenos a mi realidad, mis ojos siguen inspeccionando alrededor, todos expectantes con su vista puesta en mí, acompañando mi caminar al compás de la música, finalmente mi ojos se posan en la figura al final del camino, sonriente, esperando mi llegar, una punzada de dolor y culpa se instala en mi pecho, y noto como mi respiración empieza a ser forzosa, veo los ojos azules de su dueño, esos ojos cálidos y tiernos, acompañados de una sonrisa dulce.

Mis ojos empiezan a picar, no merezco nada de esto, no merezco a ese hombre, a él que ha sido encantador conmigo en todo momento, que me ha brindado su amista y su amor, sin nada a cambio, y yo como le pago, no correspondiéndole, pero que hago, continuo o me detengo, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar con esta sarta de pensamientos y esta caminata se ha vuelto más eterna de lo que se supone que debe ser, maldito el tiempo y su percepción.

Antes de dar los últimos pasos, mi vista se detiene súbitamente en alguien, no puedo creer que esté presente, lo veo un momento y me devuelve la mirada, como siempre es una máscara sin emociones, sin un atisbo que pueda turbarlo, mi pulso se acelera súbitamente y la certeza de que estoy a punto de cometer el error más grande de mi vida retoma más fuerza que antes.

Escucho al oficial de la ceremonia hablar, todos toman asiento, y el que será mi fututo esposo toma mi mano y le da un suave beso, como es posible que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho el por mí, no pueda corresponderle como se debe. La ceremonia continua y mis pensamientos divagan en alguien más, alguien que está aquí presenciando este circo del que soy participe, y mi corazón da un vuelco al saber que puede que sea la última vez que lo vea.

Sus ojos profundos y enérgicos, sus manos, sus labios, todo él, todo lo que anhelo y deseo es él, y he que estoy en esta pantomima, para no hacer sufrir a alguien más que me ha demostrado que se preocupa por mí también, es justo que mi felicidad sea sacrificada por ello, es correcto, otra vez Sócrates y su debate del ser o no ser, es o no es.

-Ronald Billius Weasley aceptas a Hermione Jane Granger como tu futura esposa, en la salud y enfermedad, el las buenas y malas, riqueza y pobreza, amarla y respetarla ante este vínculo mágico que los unirá por siempre – escucho decir al oficial, y aún más la respuesta de Ron – Sí acepto.

\- Hermione Jane Granger aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley como tu futuro esposo, en la salud y enfermedad, el las buenas y malas, riqueza y pobreza, amarlo y respetarlo ante este vínculo mágico que los unirá por siempre – me pregunta, pero no he escuchado casi todo, tan solo en mi cabeza ha quedado grabado la palabra para siempre, una y otra vez, escucho el murmurar de las personas ante mi silencio, siento la mano de Ron apretar la mía un poco más fuerte a modo de ánimo, escucho a los engranajes en mi cabeza dar vueltas una y otra vez ante el eco de esta palabra.

\- Aceptas a Ronald Billius Weasley como tu futuro esposo, Hermione – vuelve a preguntarme el oficial, y es definitivo, mi cabeza colapsa y de mis ojos empiezan a brotar lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas, me volteo a ver a Ron, quien con una sonrisa triste me abraza y susurra a mi oído - No creí que llegarías tan lejos Herms, pensé que te darías cuenta a tiempo, pero ya vez.

Sorprendida me separo de él y lo veo a los ojos, - Pero como sabes – logre articular.

-Los ojos nunca mienten Hermione, y en los tuyos veía amor, sí, pero un amor de una hermana a su hermano, y creo que en el proceso yo también lo acepte, no te sientas triste por esto, vete y sé feliz con aquel al que escogiste.

Un rio de lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas, y los murmullos de la gente se hacían cada vez más fuertes, lo único a lo que pude atinar fue a abrazarlo, tomar el ruedo del vestido y empezar a salir de la sala –Gracias- le dije antes de correr por el mismo camino que me vio entrar, correr y reír como una posesa, llorar como una psicópata, en determinado momento me di cuenta que estaba en una concurrida calle, y la gente me quedaba viendo extraña, claro pensé no todos los días encuentras a una novia hecha un desastre que se escapa de su propia boda, al carajo con todos, mi única preocupación ahora es que no estoy segura de lo que sigue.

Caminando lentamente siento como alguien toma mi mano, y me voltea, mi ojos chocan ante un profundo pozo de plata liquida, un tormento gris que me ve seriamente, y me pierdo en ellos, en su infinito, tratando de descifrar sus misterios, cuando me doy cuenta de que lo estoy observando tan detenidamente un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas, que se incrementa con la sonrisa de lado que aparece en su rostro, genial me digo debo parecer un tomate, pero me digo que no importa, que lo que importa es lo que pasara a continuación.

-No sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no lanzarle una maldición a la comadreja frente a todos, las ganas de mandarlo al hospital, con tal de evitar esta locura.

Me sorprende que me diga eso, porque a pesar de lo que yo siento por él, de la verdad de mis sentimientos, de llegar a enamorarme como estúpida de él, nunca espere que el correspondiera un poco mis sentimientos, pero algo me dice, que tal vez, siempre estuvieron ahí, solo que yo no fui lo suficientemente rápida para darme cuenta.

-Porque me dices eso ahora, no lo entiendo.

-Para ser la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación aún eres muy lenta Granger, a veces me pregunto qué fue lo que vi en ti.

-Puede que encontraras la horma de tu zapato- me atreví a decirle, - o puede que sea la única lo suficientemente loca para aguantar a Draco (señor todo poderoso, me creo mejor que todos) Malfoy - termino diciéndole con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

El quedo viéndola un rato, largo, pausado, y de repente estallo en carcajadas, auténticas carcajadas, una sonrisa ilumino su mirada, te sujeto de la cintura y te acerca más a él, a todo esto te das cuenta que siguen varados en la calle, y ya hay unos cuantos espectadores curioseando alrededor, te pones nerviosa, porque sabes que a él no le gustan las demostraciones públicas y tratas de apartarte un poco, pero te sujeta con más fuerza y te obliga a levantar la mirada.

-No sé lo que me has hecho bruja – te dice, y a contestarle ofendida vas, cuando el continua - pero lo único que sé, es que estuve a punto de morir ahí dentro en esa sala al ver cómo te ibas a entregar a alguien más, que desde que supe que te ibas a casar con la comadreja, el sueño no volvió más a mí, ni la tranquilidad, que cuando estuviste conmigo, mis noches eran en vela observándote dormir, que una sonrisa tuya es todo lo que necesito para continuar luchando en este maldito mundo lleno de perjuicios, sé que soy un maldito egoísta por querer atarte a mí, pero eres mi roca y mi salvación, en ti encontré el consuelo, y sin ti no sé qué será de la poca cordura con la que me queda, que si esto es el jodido amor, no quiero saber lo que será no tenerlo.

Lagrimas recorren mis mejillas, todo lo que él ha dicho, todo lo que sientes en este momento, todo por lo que esperaste y está pasando, todo por esa inmensa felicidad que te invade el cuerpo entero, sonríes y lo abrazas del cuello, acercas tus labios a los suyos y con una sonrisa inmensa le dices – Te amo Draco Malfoy, te amo como nunca imagine amar a nadie, y sé que eres un arrogante, cretino, que se cree superior a los demás - lo ves fruncir el ceño - pero eres mi arrogante cretino y es lo que importa.

Captura tus labios en un beso lento, suave, cargado de sentimientos, en un momento dado lo termina, pues se da cuenta que la gente aplaude y ves sus mejillas sonrojarse, te toma de la mano y se alejan al callejón más cercano, te sujeta de la cintura nuevamente – Vamos a casa futura Señora Malfoy, a terminar lo que empezamos sin que los malditos curiosos se escandalicen de lo que haremos - termina con una sonrisa de lado, socarrona, y con un movimiento rápido desaparecen como si nunca hubiesen estado en el lugar.

Nox…..

Tomatazos, flores, cartas, lo que consideren, recuerden que los Review son la mejor recompensa.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
